The present invention relates to mirror apparatus, and in particular to mirror apparatus that are mounted in ceilings that can be positioned for viewing reflections of specific areas in a room that are at some arbitrary angle from vertical in addition to directly below the mirror. E.g. Birthing room mirrors.
Floor stand mirrors have been used to assist in the birthing process. They take up valuable floor space, are difficult to position for optimum viewing and create a distraction to the procedure when setting up. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a mirror that eliminates these shortcomings.
Ceiling mounted mirrors have been used but have several disadvantages.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by incorporating various improvements.
The invention allows the mirror to be easily adjusted to optimize the field of view. When not in use, it is stored flush with the ceiling.
It is designed to be mounted in a suspended ceiling plenum area and directly replaces an existing ceiling tile. The mirror position can be variably adjusted by the observer to optimize the view.
The mirror is stored flush with the ceiling in the closed position. This is advantageous because its presence is minimized when not in use. Viewing space is maximized since the mirror is essentially the same size as the ceiling tile it replaces.
The limit switch arrangement for the stored position of the mirror assures that the mirror is always flush with the ceiling, irrespective of any wear in the raising-lowering mechanism.
The invention is nearly totally enclosed thus prohibiting plenum debris from entering the patient area of the room.
The motor and some linkage are separated from the patient area. Other units are not sealed and therefore debris from the plenum area can infiltrate into the patient area.
An improved actuating mechanism provides a lower profile that essentially eliminates mechanical interference with existing equipment and other appurtenances in the plenum area.
Other units have a higher profile and therefore restrict installation to ceiling locations where there is sufficient vertical clearance in the plenum above the ceiling grid. The device therefore provides greater flexibility in mounting locations.
The mirror is not manipulated by a linear actuator as other units are. They are comprised of a greased jack screw that is exposed to the patient area. This is further disadvantageous because such an embodiment necessitates a higher, less compact profile by virtue of the need for a robust motor frame.
The actuating mechanism (discussed below) of the present invention does not require such a motor housing to be welded and is therefore less expensive to construct.
The present invention is lighter because it is made from aluminum and does not need the aforementioned motor frame. The lighter weight of the preferred embodiment facilitates installation.
A novel actuating mechanism comprises fewer moving parts with no exposed greased elements. Actuation of the mirror is accomplished by means of a simple reversible gear motor.
The present invention is self locking in the stored (closed) position. A force equivalent to the weight of the mirror must be constantly applied to keep the mirror in the stored position. Other devices are not self locking. Therefore, a braking mechanism must be employed to hold the mirror in the closed position. The novel actuator arrangement of this invention substantially eliminates the reaction torque on the motor when the mirror is stored.